


Syrup

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Aelita finally has a breakfast dish she likes.





	Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Code Lyoko' nor am I profiting off this.

This early in the morning, Rosa is the only other person in the cafeteria. Pancakes and hash browns, a rare and greasy treat are on the menu today. 

"What do you think, Aelita?" Jeremie asks, pushing his milk carton across the table. 

Her fingers are sticky. She has syrup in the corners of her mouth and on her sleeves. Aelita finally has a breakfast dish she likes. 

"Is this how Odd always feels?" A sleepy, dazed look comes over her face. 

Odd would have another helping and manage to eat without staining himself. This is progress though. 

"It sure is."


End file.
